Heretofore, leather straps and the like have been employed to restrain the limbs of hospitalized patients against thrashing around as after surgery has been performed. Such straps and the like tend to produce raw skin on the patient since engagement is confined to a relatively small area of the skin. Injury can be caused as a result of movement permitting the hand or foot to strike the sides of the bed. A jerking of the arm, for example, would remove tubes and the like from the arm of the patient. Other such devices utilize relatively thin foam strips with straps attached thereto in an effort to avoid chaffing. Such devices are relatively expensive and are maintained as a permanent part of the hospital's equipment.
In the case of a patient's feet prolonged bed rest often results in the formation of ulcers on the heel as a result of the concentration of weight on the heel bearing against the mattress. Prior art devices include the use of a large boot generally constructed of polyvinyl chloride with a polyethylene foam liner. Such devices have been found not to prevent ulcers because the weight is still concentrated at the heel.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a restraining cuff and the like for use on the arms generally adjacent the wrist and forearm and on the ankles and lower calf of patients who are either confined to prolonged bed rest or those who tend to thrash around as would be the case with a patient in the recovery room after an operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a restraining member which is constructed of resilient material which will permit air flow around the limb and spread the area of engagement with the skin to avoid raw skin and chaffing of the limbs so as to prevent unwanted movement of the limb and afford a good grip of a limb area.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such a device which will cushion the limb since an extensive area of thick foam material is provided entirely about the limb to avoid bruises. The device is comfortable and is especially useful with old people whose bones are brittle and require prolonged care.
Still another object of the invention is to provide comfortable restraining devices which may be inexpensively produced so that use may be confined to one patient and which elevates the extremity to avoid prolonged contact with the mattress.